The invention relates to the manufacture of photographic equipment and more particularly relates to methods and systems providing camera film loading with delayed culling of defective cameras.
Recyclable cameras, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cone-time usexe2x80x9d cameras, are becoming increasingly popular in the field of photography. Today""s one-time use cameras generally use prewound film. In such cameras, a roll of unexposed photographic filmstrip is contained in a film supply chamber of a light-tight camera body. The filmstrip is sequentially advanced for picture taking, frame by frame across an exposure chamber and into the canister of the film cartridge, which is separately contained in a film cartridge chamber of the camera body. The camera frame assembly includes an anti-backup feature that permits movement of the film in only the advance direction. After all of the exposures have been taken by the camera user, the film cartridge is removed from the film cartridge chamber of the camera body by a photofinisher for processing. The camera body includes a frame sandwiched between front and rear covers. The frame is shaped so as to define the exposure chamber and the film chambers. A majority of the photographic components are attached to the frame. In recycling, the camera frame is commonly reused, since the components attached to the frame, such as the viewfinder and the film advance mechanism, can be reused for a number of film cartridges.
In assembling one-time use cameras, using recycled and new parts, it is desirable to test for defects. Testing can be automated and can be performed during camera assembly. Defective cameras can be removed when tested or can be physically marked for removal at the end of the assembly process. Both approaches have shortcomings. Removing defective cameras immediately, tends to slow down the manufacturing process. Marking for later removal adds a risk that the mark will later be missed. If a defect is unrelated to the film cartridge (otherwise referred to here as a xe2x80x9cnon-film defectxe2x80x9d), then removal of a defective camera after film loading results in an unusable camera loaded with otherwise usable film cartridge. Retrieval of the cartridge from the defective camera frame assembly requires the return of the filmstrip to the canister of the film cartridge while protecting the filmstrip from exposure to light.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved production method and system in which film cartridges from defective cameras are easily and automatically reclaimed.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a production method and system, in which a set of camera frame assemblies are partially assembled and a film unit is loaded. Each camera frame assembly is disposed on a pallet. Each pallet has a unique machine-readable designator. Defects are found in one or more members of the set of camera frame assemblies and a record is made of the respective designators of the pallets bearing the camera frame assemblies having defects. Assembly of the camera frame assemblies is then concluded. Afterward, camera frame assemblies on pallets having designators in the record of defects are culled. The assembly has the pallets, a transporter, a plurality of assembly devices, a series of defect inspectors, and an alteration unit that prepares for culling film rolls of camera frame assemblies having defects. The alteration unit transmits camera frame assemblies that are free of the defects without the preparing.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved production method and system is provided in which film cartridges from defective cameras are easily and automatically reclaimed at the end of film winding and other production and testing steps.